SCP-1200
SCP-1200 A.K.A. "Project Titan Subject #12" Object class- Keter Special Containment Procedures SCP-1200 is to be kept restrained at all times and regularly injected with powerful muscle relaxers listed as REDACTED every 4 hours. SCP-1200 should be restrained with a specially made Kevlar strait jacket, fitted with a magic nullifying ring on his horn, and held in a 5m X 5m X 5m fireproof containment cell reinforced with Dragonium Telekill and Magic Shielding (DTMS). SCP-1200 has been injected with a DTMS sheilded tracking beacon to make recapure and tracking easier. Any attempts of SCP-1200 to breach containment should be reacted to with repeated injections of sedatives until SCP-1200 is incapacitated. Contact is allowed with SCP-1200 with the permission of at least three (3) Level 3 Security Officers and one (1) Level 4 Tactical Response Officer. Personnel seeking to converse with SCP-1200 are to have no fewer than four (4) armed guards in the containment cell with them during contact with SCP-1200. Under no circumstances is SCP-1200 to be brought in contact with SCP-005 for fear of massive production of SCP-005-C and/or the containment breach of both SCP-005 and SCP-1200. If SCP-1200 is to breach containment, Mobile Task Force Units are to track him down and tranquilize him before he reaches a populated area or he eludes tracking methods. Lethal force is not authorized and no fewer than six (6) Agents are cleared to engage him for recovery. If SCP-1200 transforms into SCP-1200-H, exercise extreme caution and contain immediately before muscle relaxers and sedatives wear off and SCP-1200-H enters an enraged state. (See SCP-1200-H for more information) New Containment Breach Protocols Following Incident 1200-106, SCP-1200's new containment protocols are as followed. If previous protocols fail to contain SCP-1200, use of electrical weaponry is authorized as a last resort. ''WARNING'' Exercise extreme caution when using electrical weaponry to contain SCP-1200. He is highly susceptible to it and too much could cause unauthorized termination of SCP-1200. Description SCP-1200 is a changeling, but primarily takes the form of a dark green unicorn with a grey mane and grey eyes. He is highly hostile and aggressive to all Foundation personnel and should be treated with extreme caution. He is capable of shifting forms like most cases of SCP-005-C and SCP-005, and has a great affinity to flame magic as he appears to be an expert with it. Though sentient and free of the apparent control SCP-005 has over other changelings, he seems to have a slight loyalty to SCP-005 and should not be brought in contact with her. SCP-1200 is the result of a secret military experiment named "Project Titan", funded and commissioned by the REDACTED Military. Files found on site suggested cases of enemy infiltration into the Foundation, leading to the swift deployment of CTF Omicron-30-T "Torchwood" to hunt down the suspected infiltrators and erase all evidence of Foundation documents. SCP-1200 seems to have a list of physical qualities from the experiments performed on him but the most notable are listed as- -Increased Strength and Muscle Density -Increased Durability and Bone Density -Increased Weight -Slight Regenerative Capabilities -Heightened Reflexes -Heightened Core Temperature -Heightened Temperature Tolerance -Increased Aggression SCP-1200 has shown signs of intelligence and sentience, speaking with multiple Foundation Personnel during his confinement and shows signs of aggression when he feels threatened. When Foundation personnel have spoken to SCP-1200, he has made it clear he prefers to be refered to as "Number Twelve" or "Twelve". He shows vast knowledge of military tactics and is able to elude Task Forces easily if lost because of his knowledge and shape-shifting abilities. He was momentarily considered to be deployed as a part of MTF Revelation Division due to his extreme strength and amazing combat abilities, but was denied when it was clear that cooperation could not be attained from SCP-1200 by Agent REDACTED (See Interview 1200-A). SCP-1200 is now contained at Site REDACTED and being researched for any genetic alterations related to SCP-682-P due to the regenerative capabilities and aggression gained from experiments in hopes to find a way to terminate SCP-682-P. SCP-1200-H See SCP-1200-H Interview See document (Interview 1200-A) Category:KETER Category:SCP Category:Numbered SCP Category:Shapeshifter